Harry Potter and His Bodyguard
by Dont Treat on ME 2982
Summary: Harry Potter the chosen one savior of the wizarding world and the boy who lived is left alone and abandoned by the same community whom he saved what if he was rescued and the plans of Dumbledore go out the window Contains Dumbledore bashing Ron bashing Ginny bashing and bashing of just about every one Excluding Sirius No Slash or Harems and no Godlike Master of death Harry.
1. The Suffering

Harry Potter and His Bodyguard

Harry Potter the chosen one saviour of the wizarding world and the boy who lived is left alone and abandoned by the same community whom he saved what if he was rescued and the plans of Dumbledore go out the window Contains Dumbledore bashing Ron bashing Ginny bashing and bashing of just about every one Excluding Sirius No Slash or Harems and no Godlike Master of death Harry.

Chapter 1 The Suffering

Alone and abandoned by the community he saved Harry Potter is alone and suffering under the yoke of the brutal fat Tyrant his Uncle in name only Vernon Durlsey the one who is meant to be a father figure to him is instead the opposite and has been ever since Harry had the displeasure of ending up at his doorstep he has been beaten abused raped and tortured by this monster he was thrown into a cupboard for half his short life his health gets worse and worse every year and not only doesn't he know doesn't know what a normal family looks like the only time he has ever been of the leash was when his so called guardians where forced to send him to school.

The only time when he was meant to free was in fact another time where he was abused by his fat cousin Dudley Durlsey was also another one of his so called family members who used and abused him his time at school would be marked by constant abuse and even attempted suicide when his cousin and his gang called the Dudley's boys attempted to string him up by his thumbs when Harry tried to go to the police when Dudley's boys got to far Harry learned that the police where meant to help people in trouble but he was very wrong Dudley and his gang almost had free reign to abuse and destroy any joy that Harry had away from the Fat tyrant.

Harry would not only be abused at school and at home but even behind his back his horse of an Auntie would make rumours and tell everyone about his business and make up lies when the neighbours asked why he wasn't playing with the other boys they just said he wasn't normal in the head and that he was a problem child the boy was constantly put down by his relatives even when he wasn't around the boy was doomed either way no matter what he did or so he thought the boy was 8 when his life was changed forever and when the plans of Dumbledore would be destroyed.

The day started off as normal for the boy or so he thought the boy was used to being spat on or being yelled to get up by his demented relatives Harry would always get up at 5 to make breakfast for his relatives who came in at 5.30 or on weekends at 6 to eat his breakfast and too abuse him some time he woke up today to find the house empty He went around doing the chores anyway in case they would come back if they found him to be happy or doing something they didn't approve off they would throw him in the cupboard for days at a time he went to kitchen to find a letter that said Dear freak you better do this and that he read the letter for a few minutes careful not to miss anything.

Harry found the list to very boring compared to the usual he only had to do 5 things compared to the usual 10 or 20 the things he was meant to do however the list would take up most of his day and would suck the joy out of everything he did when he sometimes forgot to do everything or wouldn't have time uncle Vernon would enter Harry's cupboard to punish ''the freak'' this involved the boy being punched kicked threatened with death or even a few times when he was younger he was forced to do sexual acts for his sick uncle and even a few times his uncle would have his way with him this Harry would carry with him for the rest of his life and would scar him forever.

Harry would always be afraid to make his uncle angry the few times he did he would get scars or worse the phrase punish ''the freak'' would make him run away whenever he got chance he would never spend time with his sick relatives if he could help it but being only 8 the boy had few options been 1 of them was to run away but that would course him more harm than good.

Time was not something Harry had as he would be constantly tired because not only was Harry being raped and beaten by his sick relatives or Dudley's boys but he was being constantly starved to death and being at his age being starved led to stunted growth and other development issues he would not be able to walk some days his body was so weak he was slowly dying and one day his body would give out if he wasn't fed the abuse and the starvation the anguish and bad memories would led to the blood wards around the house being weakened and allow for the death eaters to enter and to get there revenge it was only a matter of time.

The Blood wards around the house where originally strong but as the years and the abuse and the attacks continued the wards by the time Harry was 8 where so weak they the only needed a few death eaters to destroy them the boy was weaker than ever before and as the blood wards where tied to his health and the supposed love of the house he was more vulnerable than ever before.

The boy completed the chores around the house so he could go out and play but he decided to go out at night this time so he could have more time to himself a decision that would change his life forever one last time would he have to suffer the Durlsey's alone.

Harry did his chores in what peace he could after yesterday he came out of his cupboard after being locked in there for 3 days and before that being touched by his uncle and been abused and beaten up by his cousin and his gang he would find his peace disturbed by the Durlsey's coming back from their usual outing on a Saturday consisting of Dudley eating a Kilo of food and Vernon abusing strangers and Petunia gossiping with her friends.

Harry would find that the best strategy was to stay in his cupboard and pretending he doesn't exist that way for the Durlsey's and for Harry out of sight out of mind was the best way to go but tonight he would use a different strategy tonight sometimes when Vernon had too much to drink he would pass out on the couch or would abuse him this was one of those nights where Vernon passed out and when petunia would go to bed early been a proper lady she would not have too much to drink and been responsible go to bed early for she had a house to keep and Vernon was tired form working hard all day and punishing the local delinquent the freak.

Harry waited to around 11 when everything seemed quiet this was when usually Vernon either went to bed or passed out and when Dudley be playing games until late at night Petunia would usually chat with her friends on the phone or be asleep sometimes she would abuse Harry like the time late at night when she had long hard day and when to Harry's cupboard to beat him to let of some steam usually when Vernon wasn't around she would be the main one to hit him and beat him but she never sexually abused him unlike Vernon.

Harry waited till this to strike he managed to get out of his cupboard and escape the house all the while Vernon was snoring on the couch usually the front door was locked as Vernon didn't trust the neighbours and especially as some of the neighbours where foreign he would never trust them and say some racist remarks especially about the Asian family down the street not this time though as Vernon was so focused on the TV he didn't bother.

Harry used this to his advantage and while he was shorter than most boys his age and his bones a lot weaker he was able with a lot of hard work able to open the door without the beast being awoken and slipped out into the night after about 15 minutes he was out his local neighbourhood and at the park where he rarely got real free time Dudley free this was one of these rare times where he could enjoy himself or so he thought.

Harry was one of the few boys his age not scared of going out alone at night spending most of your early years in a dark cupboard will do that to you neither was he afraid of spiders after catching and killing them when they invaded his sleep cobwebs and the darkness where his only companions for most of his early childhood.

The night had a full moon and was windy but no clouds where in sky and it was fairly cold but not as cold as being in the cupboard in winter Harry thought as he sat on a swing set and stayed there for few hours thinking about his shitty life not realising he was not alone and not knowing the danger he was possibly in he was watched by a creature of night a creature that was meant to be only in myth and legend a vampire.

The vampire watched its prey from afar wondering who could be out this late by their lonesome it watched patently as the boy just sat there the vampire realised it was just a boy my lucky day she thought lucky for him her policy was to never attack a child as they wouldn't play hard to get and they wouldn't have as much blood she would have to be careful with a child as taking too much blood was a lot worse for a child then a full adult the vampire was just about to leave the child be when she saw how pitiful he looked and how understrength he looked something is wrong here she thought as she knew this wasn't a poor neighbourhood so why would a boy looking like this would be there may be homeless no a boy that young would have gotten picked up she thought no something doesn't add up.

The vampire was able to tell all this even in the middle of the night bescesuce of her good eyesight and centuries of experience Vampires naturally had better eyesight then the average human and she was thirsty so maybe just maybe she would break her own rules just this once no she thought not on a boy that weak she would not be a feral vampire like some of her younger siblings she would control herself and do what's right she approached the boy as he was about to leave.

Harry was starting to walk out of the park as he was bored when he suddenly heard a noise behind him it was getting closer and closer the ruffling of the bushes made him nervous he was goanna run from what he thought was a wild animal when suddenly something crashed into him that something was about to reveal its self- when Harry was knocked to the ground as Harry got up thinking he was just too tired to be out he came face to face with someone that would change his life forever.

Harry woke up into the face of someone he had never met before a rare thought of happiness as most of the new people Harry had meet where ruined by Dudley's influence at school or where told the rumours about him and eventually stopped talking to him out of fear of their wrath he would try to say sorry to this person when suddenly he was grabbed by this person who he thought he could make friend out of this person he was scared bescesuce he thought he angered this person like he had angered most of his teachers for trying to be too smart.

The vampire looked at Harry like he was a piece of meat the Vampire couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy it's very stupid to be out on a night like this she told the boy Harry was confused he thought the person he ran into was an animal at first then maybe some creepy old man he didn't imagine some beautiful women out on a night like this he was very surprised indeed he knew right away this was no ordinary person.

The Vampire looked at boy for good while before saying well speak I don't have all night boy Harry was nervous for a second before saying I'm sorry miss please don't hurt me I don't want to go back to the cupboard I won't hurt a fly honest I was just looking for break for a while please don't take that away from me the vampire was shocked for a second before responding well aren't you nervous little one what could you possibly have that I could take away from you other than your blood.


	2. The Escape

Chapter 2 the Escape

Harry Stared back at this women in shock and in awe and he didn't know what to make of this women on the one hand she was beautiful and on the other hand she was the scariest women he ever meant considering his horse of a auntie he was staring back at her in shock for a good minute he was scared shitless the vampire was getting impatient she said well boy what do you have that I don't I don't have anything miss please I don't have anything that you want.

The vampires answer would change Harry's life forever then young boy if you don't have anything I want you can at least tell me why you are out here in the dark a creature like me would love to have you as a snack at night there are things even worse than me Harry responded well what are you Harry's response to all this was to panic or run or to stay and fight he was just a boy but spending time in a dark cold cupboard made him fear little for a boy his age the vampire was impressed by the boy she could she a mark on the boy's face a scar that sounded familiar.

Harry's new companion asked the boy have you ever heard of a vampire Harry didn't know what to say clearly this had to be a bad joke you don't know what you're talking about unless you're a movie prop vampires can't be real you've got to be joking just like how my uncle said magic was not real the vampire was shocked how isolated was this boy from the outside world how can you not know what magic is I know you're not a muggle if you can be out here on a night like this you're strange indeed I could ask you the same thing lady.

The verbal standoff continued until Harry eventually cracked alright I can't argue anymore I just wanted to escape my deranged family they can't let me have fun the vampire responded fun do you think life is fun you are lucky enough to have a home where people love if you can't have fun that's you're fun that's you're problem please Harry responded you don't understand they beat me rape me and they don't feed me I only found out my name when the teacher didn't call me freak my life is miserable.

The vampire responded well you sure do look the part you do not look that healthy for a boy of about 5 you are sure small iam 8 Harry responded I didn't know my age till recently I barley know my when my birthday was the vampire was shocked that he was even still talking most people would have ran away by this point Harry was getting tired and said please my blood is pure if you're really a vampire prove it.

The vampire was shocked no one was really this upfront before he didn't know what he was getting into but please don't lie to me I have been lied to before my friend turned out to be a bully just don't betray me like he did the vampire responded well I don't nearly know you enough to trust you but you seem harmless so boy if can answer my question why are you out here the boy responded I just wanted some peace and quiet for a while my relatives don't really give that to me.

The Vampire found out very quickly that the boy wasn't lying being older then everyone he met put together the boy also realised that this women could be either a great friend or a dangerous enemy such was the price of friendship the vampire said back to Harry I don't know why you picked now and I don't want to know but you must realise kid that there are people out there that would love to get their hands on you Harry responded well that's great but could you please let me go I don't want to cause you any trouble mam.

The women seemed vexed by this response well aren't you very smart young lad sometimes even when you don't want it to trouble has a way of finding you even if you never asked for it you can't just run away this time you may not know it kid but you're voluble to me than you think the boy responded but iam just a freak or so my relatives call me the vampire was angered by this response don't ever call yourself that again do you hear me you are not a freak I have hardly heard worse language before Harry was shocked someone actually told him not to call himself that a person actually cared enough or maybe this was just all a ruse to gain his trust if she really was vampire what's stopping her from killing and draining him now.

Harry asked can you help me or just at least let me go the vampire responded well just basics trust aside boy iam hunting at the moment and there are many people and not a lot of time if you can feed me or just point to where there a lot of people I can shorten the deal or make it better for you Harry responded can put me down your good looking but my neck is starting to hurt the vampire who heard this was both surprised and a bit vexed but considering how miserable he looked she couldn't say much she knew she was once good looking before the turn but after centuries of being a vampire even the best looking human can turn into a monster she was lucky she one of the vampires she turned when she was young unlike some of her kin he turned later in life when turned you stay the age you turned forever unless killed.

She responded well aren't you the charmer but iam sorry for keeping you up in the air little one she put him onto the ground after 5 minutes of being in the air Harry was bit dazed and annoyed and was now finally able to look properly at the person that grabbed him a tall women with pale skin with red hair and wearing a business suit with a tie and hood around her head weird dress maybe to fit in? Harry thought never seeing someone this well dressed before only been allowed to school or the rare occasion where they had to take him out to avoid suspicion like on Dudley's birthday or when his disgusting ant marge comes over.

Harry now made another important decision you can feed on me if you want but won't that turn me into one of you no child only if I performed ritual to coat my fangs with special poison or iam payed to turn someone into a vampire but that would put on a one way ticket to Azkaban or worse through the veil no has been turned deliberately in centuries being turned into werewolf is considered these days and vampires are more isolated from the wizarding world these days you're lucky to have meet one of the few friendly vampires she said Harry asked can i give you my blood just enough to feed but not enough to make me weak I suppose child but you look too sick already and to drain of any blood for now would be criminal you are too weak and too young and I prefer my blood older younger blood is too sweet.

Harry asked if she can go without blood for a while yes she said I can go for decades if need be but only because of my age you see child iam of the few old vampires and lucky enough to have had magic before I tuned but there is no such thing as magic just like vampires I still can't believe it the vampire then showed harry but jumping into the air far further and faster than a normal human then showed him her fangs she didn't show him any magic in case any muggles where nearby.

After the show of power Harry was stunned no one showed that raw amount of power before she then picked up a very heavy boulder left in the park by some idiot and threw it up at a target but no one that would make too much noise she would do more but she thought she made her point and went back to him glad he didn't run away it's always so annoying when they do she thought always keeping in mind where muggles are and how she could be caught by wizards who could get a reward for capturing a dark creature or so they thought.

She went back to him to ask him to show him home she was curious where he lived and if he was who she thought he was she had to help for the future of not just the wizarding world was at stake but the fate of her kind and the muggles too she asked him and though he was reluctant at first telling her that if he brought her home with him his relatives would beat him she said simply no boy they wouldn't touch you in my presence and if they dear they are not your relatives but your enemies I will protect and watch over you in any way I can because whether you know it boy you're my important to me then you think and no child deserves to be beaten not on my watch really you would do that asked Harry yes child your future is important to me no child deserves your fate and the people who put you here are your enemies.

Harry showed her his house they walked back 30 minutes the vampire wanting to take her time and not push the sickly boy and make his health worse he showed her the neighbourhood she told that's not necessary telling him she has been too almost every suburb in her long life time Harry showed where he was going to live she asked where he was living now he showed her the house she entered and found the place to be fairly normal too normal perhaps for a boy this poor looking she thought he warned too be quiet before they went in she rebuffed him telling him that nothing is stealthier then a vampire he agreed and they went in the house was almost abandoned it was so quiet around 3 in the morning she thought as she and Harry had been talking for a very long time and she had been watching him for even longer.

He showed her around the house and when she asked where he slept he stopped and showed her before asking her not to be angry she merely turned her head to him before simply nodding before she stepped back behind him waiting to see his room when he finally showed her she made a decision that would change his life forever and make him into a different person he opened the door and made ready her reaction she looked in and horrified wasn't enough of a reaction she thought he was exaggerating when he said he been abused and raped hearing criminals say it enough times in her long past but what she saw was near the top of the worst list.

The room if one would call it that was barley small enough to hang your coat not to mention being able to live in there she had seen enough even in the middle of darkness to know what the boy said was true for he was no liar and she would never question his integrity again for a long time she knew then and there she had to get the boy out of here and raise him as her own and take him as far away from the people that put him there as far as possible she had a few people on the list of suspects she knew would do such a heinous action of putting the boy with these monsters the old coot was of course on the list with ministry being a little higher.

The list would only grow within the coming days as the people that put him here would for sure be dead she thought not knowing just how powerful her future enemies would be she couldn't believe the future of the wizarding world was even here in this hell hole and not being prepared to face his destiny and was wasting away here in this dungeon he was meant to be protected and trained she knew then and there the wizarding world had failed Harry Potter and she would take him and protect him she never wanted to be a mother but no one else was up to the task for his parents would roll over in their graves if they knew what happened to their precious boy.

She had never been one for the spotlight been a vampire would do that to you she preferred to build up her knowledge and keep vampires out of the spotlight from the corrupt ministry so they couldn't be even more hated then they already where she knew that taking the boy who lived under her care and protection would incur the wrath of a certain old fool and ministry but they had clearly failed in their most important mission and he and no other child deserved such a fate no matter there was dark lord every generation she thought.

The boy would come with her and if anyone wanted him back and to hurt him they would have to go through her and being a vampire that would be easier said than done you're never staying in this hell ever again she told him at first Harry was confused then she asked him if he wanted to be free of the Durlsey's when she asked at first he thought she was joking and that this wall just a cheap trick but then again yesterday if someone said he would have meet a vampire he would have never of believed it.


End file.
